A Different Kind of Friendship
by Bird6490
Summary: Scootaloo starts hanging out with King Julien a lot and they become best friends. But eventually, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle become jealous and break up their friendship with Scootaloo. Will the CMC reunite their friendship and when will Scootaloo get to hang out with Julien? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-A New Best Friend

One day, Scootaloo was riding her scooter around Ponyville. She was practicing her tricks and when she rotated in mid-air, Rainbow Dash flew by. "Nice moves kid" she said. Scootaloo gasped. "Rainbow Dash said-" she said. But she didn't get the chance to finish because she fell down. "Rainbow Dash said I had nice moves again!" Scootaloo cheered. She was really happy but wondered who else could appreciate her scooter tricks. Then she thought of someone. "I bet King Julien will love these moves!" Scootaloo said. She put out her remote, pushed a button, and a portal opened up. She took her scooter with her and jumped through the portal. At the lemur habitat, King Julien was sitting on his throne. Then Scootaloo appeared with her scooter. Julien was suprised to see her. "Scootaloo! It's such a suprise to see you show up" he said. "Yeah, I'm full of suprises. So, I was wondering if you'd like to see me do some tricks on my scooter. They're really good ones " Scootaloo said. "Okay but let's not do it here. Let's do it outside the zoo" Julien said. "All right" Scootaloo said.

Julien took Scootaloo outside the zoo and Scootaloo put her helmet on. "Okay, stand back" she said. Julien moved away and Scootaloo started doing tricks on her scooter. In mid-air she did different poses and rotated. Julien was amazed at Scootaloo's moves. When she was done, Scootaloo took her helmet off. "That was amazing!" Julien said. "Thanks. I always thought I had good moves" Scootaloo said. "So do you want to go back to the zoo and dance with me?" Julien asked. "Would I ever?!" the pegasus answered. When they got back to the zoo, Julien pressed play on his boom box and music started playing. He and Scootaloo started dancing. They both had a lot of fun. But Scootaloo kept admiring King Julien's dance moves. When they were done, Julien turned off his boom box. "You're dancing is awesome!" Scootaloo said. "Thank you. It's true that my dancing is awesome" Julien said. "I think I found a new best friend!" Scootaloo said. "I think I did to. Who knew this pony could be so cool to hang out with?" Julien said. Scootaloo blushed. She said goodbye, pushed a button on her remote, and jumped through the portal with her scooter.


	2. Scootaloo and Julien's Song

Chapter 2-Scootaloo and Julien's Song

From the past few days, Scootaloo has been hanging out with King Julien a lot. Whether it's dancing or jumping on his bouncy castle. They have becoming best friends. And they wrote a song about how it doesn't matter if you're friends with a boy or a girl.

[Scootaloo]

Julien,

Always dances to music.

And I am there to boogie along with him

[King Julien]

Scootaloo,

Always boogies with me.

And I hope she does that with me forever.

[Scootaloo]

He is a boy.

[King Julien]

And she is a girl.

[Both]

And I hope we can turn into besties (but)

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

Even if we are different from each other.

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends no matter what gender we are.

[Scootaloo]

He tried to help me get my cutie mark.

But I didn't get it at all.

But I still thank him for trying to help me.

[King Julien]

I tried to help her get her cutie mark.

But it didn't appear on her flank.

But she still thanked me for try to help her.

[Scootaloo]

He is a boy.

[King Julien]

And she is a girl.

[Both]

And I hope we can turn into besties (but)

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

Even if we are different from each other.

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends no matter what gender we are.

[King Julien]

She's always there for me.

[Scootaloo]

And he's as fun as the CMC.

[Both]

We always stick together.

And I hope we do that forever, yeah…

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

Even if we are different from each other.

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends no matter what gender we are…

Even if we are different from each other.

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends,

We can still be friends no matter what gender we are.

We can still be friends no matter what gender we are…


	3. Telling Stories

Chapter 3-Telling Stories

That evening, Scootaloo and Julien were sitting on a hill in beach chairs holding their arms behind their backs watching the sunset. "It's such a beautiful sunset" Scootaloo said. "I agree. It is quite pretty" Julien said. They both sighed and put their arms down. But then they noticed that they were holding hands. They were both quiet. "So…what's been going on in the zoo?" Scootaloo asked. "Well on time Alice put up web-cams in every habitat. There was an internet popularity contest. The people watch us online and vote for their favorite animal" King Julien said. "So did you win?" Scootaloo asked. "I tried my best to win a shiny trophy but the penguin caught the people's attention. Marlene and I did a performance together but one of the cameras looked at Alice. I couldn't believe that the people voted that most popular!" Julien said. "Something must've happened one of the cameras to make it look at Alice" Scootaloo said. "Yeah. Maybe when we accidently shot Mort flying" Julien said. "So do you have anything else special besides your crown?" Scootaloo asked. "One time, I wished on a Gimmy Star and the Sky Spirits gave me a fabulous neck decoration" Julien said. "You mean a necklace?" Scootaloo asked. "Yes whatever. I couldn't bear to be apart from it but the penguins told me to give them that. I don't even want to talk about the rest." Julien said. "It's ok. We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to" Scootaloo said.

"So besides me, what's been going on in your home?" Julien asked. "Well one time we had a school talent show. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and I performed our theme song. Every pony laughed when it was over. But luckily we got an award" Scootaloo said. "Was the award shiny?" Julien asked. "Yeah, we got the award for Best Comedy Act" Scootaloo said. "What else has been going on with you and your friends?" Julien asked. "One time I and my friends went on a camping trip with our big sisters. I was really scared of Rainbow Dash's scary stories and I kept having nightmares" Scootaloo said. "Did you ever get the chance to face your fears?" Julien asked. "Yeah, in one dream Princess Luna (aka: the princess of the night) told me that I must face my fears or I'll keep having nightmares. I told Rainbow Dash how I felt and she told me when she heard those stories, she was scared to" Scootaloo said. "She was?" King Julien asked. "Yeah, but now I know that she will always be there for me" Scootaloo said. "Well Maurice and Mort are always there for me so that's the same right?" King Julien asked. "I guess it does. Julien I had some great days with you" Scootaloo said. "Same here. Want to visit me again tomorrow?' Julien asked. "Sure. Well I better get home. See you tomorrow!" Scootaloo said. She pushed a button on her remote and she jumped through the portal back home.


	4. Jealousy Begins

Chapter 4-Jealousy Begins

The next morning, Scootaloo got up early. She couldn't wait to visit Julien again. She ran outside but before she could go any further, Sweetie Belle stopped her with her hoof. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "To visit King Julien. Why?" Scootaloo said. "Scoot, from the past few days, you've been hanging out with Julien a lot. And you never got to hang out with us" Apple Bloom said. "But he's a really cool guy. Like the coolest king I've ever met" Scootaloo said. "Scoot, we're the Cutie mark Crusaders. We're supposed to be getting our cutie marks remember?" Sweetie Belle said. "Right I forgot" Scootaloo said. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were shocked at what Scootaloo said. They were not amused.

"You've spent too much time with Julien; you forgot our team and our routine!" Apple Bloom said. "No, no, no. I didn't mean to say that!" Scootaloo said. "We can't believe you let Julien replace us!" Apple Bloom said. "No I didn't!" Scootaloo said. "Scoot, if you keep hanging out that lemur, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore! Come on Apple Bloom" Sweetie Belle said. She and Apple Bloom walked away. "Girls wait!" Scootaloo cried. But the girls ignored her and kept walking. Scootaloo started feeling bad. "What have I done?" she asked herself.


	5. The Apology

Chapter 5-The Apology

Scootaloo was very sad that she's not friends with the CMC anymore. But she still pushed a button on her remote and jumped through the portal anyway. When she came out, King Julien was really happy to see her again. "Scootaloo you came back!" he said cheerfully. Scootaloo sighed. "Hey Julien" she said. Julien didn't like the look on Scootaloo's face. "Hmm, you don't seem very excited to see me. Why are you so glum?" he asked. "It's nothing really. Just the end of a once in a lifetime friendship" Scootaloo said. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Julien asked. "Well since I've been hanging out with you a lot, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom aren't my friends anymore. And because of that I'm…no longer part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo said. Then she burst into tears. While she cried, Julien pat her back. At the Penguin HQ, the penguins heard Scootaloo crying. "Troops, we got cry alert at 12:00" Skipper said. They went outside and saw Scootaloo crying. At the Otter Habitat, Marlene heard and saw Scootaloo crying to.

They all went to the Lemur Habitat to see what's wrong. "What's wrong with Scootaloo?" Private asked. "She's been having too much time with Julien and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom aren't her friends anymore. Plus, she's no longer part of their club" Maurice explained. Scootaloo cried even more listening to him. "Scootaloo don't cry" Marlene said. "What's the point? I'm useless without Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom" Scootaloo said. Then Private thought of something. "You know what? I think you'd be friends with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom again if you apologize" he said. "What good will that do?" Scootaloo asked. "Just trust me" Private said. "Okay, I'll try" Scootaloo said. "That's it!" Marlene said. Scootaloo pushed a button and jumped through the portal back to Ponyville.

She looked around for the girls and saw them. Scootaloo quickly ran up to them. "Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom wait!" she said. The girls looked at her then turned their heads and kept walking. Scootaloo ran in front of them. "What do you want? We thought you were hanging out with your real friend" Sweetie Belle said. "Yes, King Julien is my friend but you guys are to. We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Scootaloo said. "But you used to be part of our team" Apple Bloom said. Scootaloo sighed. "Girls, there's something I need to say to you" she said. Then she started singing the I'm Sorry Song from Littlest Pet Shop.

[Scootaloo]

I try again.

Just doing what I can to make us friends.

But every step I take just seems to end,

End with me. Making you a misery…

Being friends,

A little harder than I will pretend.

Not sure that what I do will ever mend.

The debris, from when I stung you with that bee.

I'm Sorry…

When she was done, a tear rolled down Scootaloo's cheek. "Scootaloo you really feel this way?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yeah" Scootaloo said. "Apology accepted" Sweetie Belle said. She and Apple Bloom hugged Scootaloo. "We're glad you said you're sorry" Apple Bloom said. "I'm glad I'm part of the CMC again and that you two are my friends again" Scootaloo said. They all stopped hugging. "So do you two want to go earn those cutie marks?" Scootaloo asked. "You bet we do!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom said. They all gave each other a high five. Later, Scootaloo wrote a letter to Princess Celesta. "Dear Princess Celestia, there's a new friend I've been hanging out with a lot. His name is King Julien. But since I've been hanging out with a lot, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle become jealous and they dumped me. But when I apologized, they became my friends again. I've learned that it's okay to hang out with a new friend sometimes and that you should have time to hang out with your other friends to. That way, we can all be BFFs forever" she wrote and sent.

The next day, Scootaloo went to visit Julien one last time and she told him how the apology worked out. "So everything's ok with you and the girls?" Julien asked. "Yeah, we're all friends again and I'm back in the CMC group. And Julien, I'm sorry that you didn't get to keep that diamond necklace. But I got you a new one!" Scootaloo said. She put out a small box and Julien opened it. There was a necklace inside with shiny jewels. The lemur put the necklace on around his neck. "It's beautiful. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry" King Julien said getting all teary in his eyes. "I made it myself. I got all these shiny jewels from the Ponyville jewelry store. Do you like it?" Scootaloo said. "Like it? No I don't like it" Julien said. "Awww" Scootaloo moaned. "I love it!" Julien said. "Yay!" Scootaloo cheered. Julien picked up Scootaloo and hugged her. "Thank you Scootaloo! This is the best gift ever! Much better than that other neck decoration!" he said. "I'm glad you like it best friend" Scootaloo said.


End file.
